


HCs. first-time blow job

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: Eddie, shy for his first-time blow job.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	HCs. first-time blow job

**Author's Note:**

> 100 percent sure about the first paragraph  
made a second paragraph cause my words didn't stop  
but idk if they work as well  
i literally just woke up

Eddie, shy for his first-time blow job - Richie’s already between his legs - unaware he’s really even doing it, has his legs tight with tension around Richie’s head. So Richie has to gently but forcibly pull Eddie’s legs further apart, inch by inch as he teases his sweet cock with little kisses and licks and nuzzles until Eddie’s biting his fist and winding his fingers in at the back of Richie’s head, and leaking precum into Richie’s hair, and then shakily urging Richie to finally take him into his mouth -

Thinking ‘pleasepleaseplease’ with his eyes screwed shut, and his eyelashes wet because he’s embarrassed by how much he wants it, by how good it feels, by how much he loves Richie. Because feelings and emotions are hard, especially when you’re arching your hips up into your best friend’s face, and trying not to make a sound even though you want to beg him. Especially when your best friend who usually fills up any awkward or intimidating silence with stupid, wonderful words, is utterly silent and attentive and soft… (apart from the fingertips pressing into his thighs.)


End file.
